Some Girls
by brightlightsbrighterdreams
Summary: People keep saying, we're doing it wrong... When Viva needs her most, will Anna be there? General banter between the girls and possible some Viva and Rocky fluff. Fan fiction for the BBC3 comedy show Some Girls. Includes characters Holli, Saz, Viva and Amber, as well as Viva's family, and other minor characters, some being my own. First ever fan fiction!


Anna Hitchcock was in a surprisingly bouncy mood for a Monday morning. Usually she would have to force herself out of bed to partake in the daily morning battle with her step-children, Viva and Jamie. Mondays always filled her with dread, knowing she had five days of trying to coax uninterested teenagers into jogging round a sports field lying in front of her. Today, however, there was a spring in her step- she had not only managed to secure Viva the work experience placement she had so desperately wanted, but she had booked a table for her and her fireman partner at a new Chinese restaurant. Anna's assimilation in to the household had not been easy. Jamie and Viva both knew her as 'Bitchcock' from Hillhead Comprehensive where she was the PE and PSHE teacher, which led to an awkwardness bordering on an outright resentment of her. Jamie had become more indifferent as time passed, but Viva, sixteen, beautiful and insecure, was still not behaving in a way that suggested she was happy with the arrangement. Anna, terrified of rejection, reacted by antagonising her step-daughter and pretending not to care. Totally unaware of the others' true feelings, both Anna and Viva were secretly desperate for the other to accept them- Viva longing for a mother figure, and Anna eager to help beautiful Viva through what she knew were challenging years. Unknown to Viva, Anna would often poke her head round her bedroom door late at night, push her hair back from her face and kiss her forehead in a display of tenderness that would never be exhibited in front of her. Similarly, in the evenings when Anna would sit in the kitchen with stacks of marking, Viva would sit in her room wondering how Anna would react if she went and sat with her.

This morning, Anna felt strangely optimistic as she knocked on Viva's door. 'Viva!' she called in her heavy accent- Anna was New Zealand born and Viva took great delight in pretending she had no idea what Anna was saying. 'Viva, if you hurry and get dressed I've got something I want to talk to you about!' Viva's mumbled reply was lost, drowned out by the noise of Jamie and his dad racing for the bathroom. Half an hour later, Viva sat opposite Anna at the breakfast table, delicately nibbling at a slice of toast, which she soon discarded. Anna envied her bird-like appetite and slender thighs, but worried too, about the statistics she knew of teenage eating disorders, and the daily discussions she held in PSHE about the topic. 'She's fine' she told herself, finishing off her cereal. Viva opened her mouth uncertainly. 'So... what did you want to tell me?' Anna smiled. 'Well...' she started, 'I've sorted your work experience out!' Viva looked suspicious. 'Where?' she said hesitantly. 'I don't want to work in a bloody gym, or leisure centre! We're not all total sports nuts like you.' Anna bit back a snappy response. 'I've got you in at the hospital. In their mental health specialist unit. You can shadow a psychotherapist.' she said. Viva tried to hide her smile. 'Oh right. Well thanks. But really I could have done it myself.' she said. Anna rolled her eyes. 'Yes, I know that Viva. But how many work experience girls do you think they're going to take?! It's a tricky one to get in, confidentiality etcetera. I thought you'd be pleased.' 'I am,' Viva suddenly snapped. 'Just don't go acting like you've moved the heavens and earth for me. It was just a phone call!' She drained her glass of water, slung her bag over her shoulder and headed towards the door. 'Do you want a lift with m-?' Anna called. Her question was drowned out over the slamming of the door.

Viva headed out of the flat and down the stairs, taking them two at a time, already berating herself for snapping at her stepmother. It was unwise to use the lift, as it was always smelling of something dodgy, and the smell seemed to linger for hours afterwards. At the bottom of her tower block, she leaned against the graffiti splattered wall waiting for her friend Holli, who lived in the block directly opposite Viva's. Holli soon arrived, already swigging from a can of energy drink and swearing loudly about the after school detention she had that night. They left the dilapidated estate, the sky still an early morning inky blue, drawing their coats closer around them. Amber was waiting on the corner, nodding her head enthusiastically to her iPod, waving wildly when she caught sight of her best friends. The girls made their way, among the throng of other bodies in blazers, towards the school, Saz meeting them at another junction, uniform immaculate and not a hair out of place. Laughing and gossiping, the girls headed to school.


End file.
